Burning Red
by LoboCoyote
Summary: The second son of Satan, the one born of red flames has fallen deeply for his half-breed brother. Will anyone approve of this incestuous love or will everything burn to ashes? RinXOC Lemons ,later.
1. Chapter 1: When Red Crossed Blue

Acario walked through the heated hallways of his father's palace. Servants shied away from him as he stormed toward the great doors at the end of the hall. Of course they moved away, wouldn't want to anger the cursed child of Satan.

Cursed?

Acario almost felt like laughing. Weren't all of these ignorant fools cursed? They were somewhat trapped in Hell, and if they even thought about crossing over to the living world the Exorcists would be all over them. It was either spend an eternity in Hell or take your chances and get butchered like animals by humans.

_Sounds pretty damnable. _Acario mused. The thought of butchering brought up the smirking visage of his older brother, Mephisto. Acario imagined the bloody demise of the candy coated pathetic excuse for a demon and a brother. Half-brother to be exact. Acario had no love for Mephisto or his other half-brother, Amaimon. He was sure the feeling was mutual, but Mephisto had thought it funny to use him as one of his stupid little toys.

Taunting him and teasing about his fire. Yes, the reason why he was known as the Cursed Son. His father and his siblings were known for their brilliant, blue fire. It was their pride, their sigil, as the rulers of demonkind. It spiked fear into those who saw it and brought a suffering death to those who were burned by it. The blue fire was a sign of absolute power. So why was he ,a son of Satan, born surrounded by red flames.

Red fire was the lowest of hellfires, nowhere near as caluscent as blue fire. It was sign of the weak. A common fire. A complete outcast to the Satanic family. Growing up, Acario learned to despise the color blue. All it brought him was loneliness and sorrow. He tried to earn his power by making himself more powerful and becoming a demon through and through but none of it mattered. It didn't matter how strong he was, or how well he could control hellfire, what mattered to demons, his siblings...his father was the color red. The stupid color red. Red...

When Acario reached the end of the hall, a servant bowed low."Our Lord has been expecting you."

Acario, ignoring him, impatiently waited for the doors to open. The large doors slowly started to creak open inward. Acario walked into a large room, blue flames lined the edges of the walls and burned brightly around the massive throne in the center of the room. He had been in Satan's Great Throne Room many times but for some reason he felt this visit would be different from the rest.

The room was empty save for the familiar form of his younger half-brother, Amaimon casually laying across the steps leading up to their father's throne.

"Oh, nii-san, your here too, huh?"Amaimon asked, he always sounded so uninterested in things.

"Yeah, father says he has something important to talk to us about. Where's Mephisto?"Acario replied, he honestly didn't care where Mephisto was as long as he wasn't here.

"Hmm, I don't think Mephisto-nii is coming."Amaimon said.

"Good."

"Oh, Otou-san's back."

Before they could say anymore, the throne exploded, the blue flames becoming even more brighter making the rest of the room darken. Then there was eerily familiar laugh that echoed around them leaving Acario shaken as it always made him feel. Satan had returned.

_**"My sons, I have news for you."**_ Satan's voice came from the burning throne.

"Huh, is that so?"Acario replied.

_**"Yes, news that might peak your interest."**_Satan said, he sounded excited.

"Ne, ne, tell us, Otou-san."Amaimon said.

_**"We have another addition to the family."**_Satan laughed that awful laugh again.

"What?"Acario asked. Great, more goddamn siblings to deal with.

"Eh, is it a boy or a girl?"Amaimon asked.

_**"A son. A son born with my blue fire."**_

Just perfect, another blue child.

"That's hardly interesting, you have plenty of bastards. I'll give this brat credit for actually inheriting your blue fire but I couldn't really care less." Acario said already bored with the news.

_**"Is that so? Well, I forgot to mention I conceived him from the womb of a human woman."**_

Acario was shocked at Satan's words. A child of Satan born from a human, was that even possible? What human in their right mind would bed the King of Hell himself.

"Impossible."Acario finally whispered.

"So he's a half-breed? Does Mephisto-nii know?"Amaimon asked not nearly as shocked as Acario.

_**"Yes, your brother is keeping an eye on him. I just returned from meeting your new sibling, though he didn't seem keen on joining us in Hell just yet. The little bastard defied my wishes, so I killed his damnable foster, Fujimoto. You should have seen the look on his face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Satan laughed so loud the ground began to tremble slightly.

Acario almost felt a little sorry for the brat._ Some father..._

"Can we see what he looks like?"Amaimon asked.

_**"Why not? Let's see what he's doing."**_ The blue flames burning on the throne swirled around to form an image of a boy kneeling on the floor the katana he held was stabbed into the floor where he sat.

His shoulders were trembling. The boy was crying. The area he was in was completely destroyed. Satan's work no doubt. The early sunlight slowly creeped through the broken windows basking the boy in light.

Acario sucked in his breath.

He stared mesmerized at the sobbing boy. His skin was pale and his body was lean and lithe. His hair was black and feathery but when the sunlight shone through it, it was a dark blue. Tears ran down from his long black lashes, his plump cheeks, and over his full, soft lips. His eyelids opened ever so slightly revealing the most fascinating blue eyes Acario had ever seen. Those eyes, at the moment, were filled with undeniable sorrow. The boy suddenly cried out, he had the most adorable fangs a demon could have and his tail wrapped around his shivering form as if to comfort himself.

"Daddy...Daddy..." he cried over and over again.(A.N. In the subs he was saying daddy)"DAMNIT!"

He erupted in the familiar blue flames of Satan, his tears sizzled away but still he cried, still he cried...

_**"Heh, mourning over his tragic loss. He'll be getting rid of these useless emotions soon enough."**_

Acario barely heard him, he was so focused on the flaming boy. Acario had never seen anyone so beautiful as him, not in all his years. He was so achingly beautiful and his sobbing made Acario want to hold him and tell him it wold be alright. To envelope him in his warmth, to have the sea that was his eyes drown him in bliss. So, so beautiful...

"When can we meet him?" Amaimon asked.

_**"Soon but we must be careful, he's surrounded by Exorcists."**_

The image disappeared but it was etched into Acario's mind.

"I'm leaving."Acario said quickly walking away towards the exit. The doors creaked open slowly, but just as he walked out he heard one last thing from his father.

_**"Interested, now?"**_

Acario walked back down the hallways, the servants still shied away from him, he was still the cursed son, he still hated his father and Mephisto, his flame was still red. The crying image of the boy once again appeared in his mind, he never thought he would love the color blue.

He never thought he was capable of falling so in love with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Names

Acario quickly slashed the air in front of him with his katana.

_Blue...Blue..._

He recoiled before sending another lightning-flash slash in the other direction.

_Blue eyes...drowning..._

Suddenly frustrated, he sliced of the head of the stone statue that sat in the middle of the courtyard.

He sheathed his sword; it made a sharp whistle as the steel slid back into its scabbard. Acario was shirtless, his whole body was heaving from exertion, and sweat ran down his toned, defined muscles and dampened his phoenix red hair. He stared at the barren ground; his mind was full of confusing thoughts and such. He had been thinking about him again. The newest spawn of Satan, his half-human brother...his undeniable object of affection.

It had been nearly a month since Acario had first seen the boy in The Great Throne Room. It had been immediate love at first sight. He hadn't been able to keep his thoughts off the blue-eyed creature. Every spare second his mind wandered it would always, inevitably, end up with perverse fantasies of the boy. They haunted him, day and night, his sexual frustration building up slowly but surely. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

The boy was so goddamn gorgeous, humans shouldn't be this tempting. He was becoming paranoid. Anything with the slightest hint of blue had him reeling around, his attention fully captured in hopes that it was him. But he was always disappointed. How did he go from hating blue to relishing in the sight of it every time it graced his eyes?

"I don't even know his name..."Acario whispered to no one.

"Don't know whose name?"

Acario scowled murderously, he was very familiar with the voice that had spoken to him. He hardly wanted to deal with it as of now, especially since his thoughts were completely occupied at the moment.

"Aww, what's with that nasty scowl, aren't you happy to see me?"

Acario deepened the scowl. "Fuck you, as if, Mephisto."

Mephisto frowned. "No 'nii-san'?"

Acario's dark aura expanded murderously.

Mephisto sweatdropped. "Stingy. So, who were you talking about?"

Acario brushed past Mephisto."None of your goddamn business."

"Sheesh, Acario-chan."Mephisto tilted his head to dodge the blade that had been aimed at his head. "Oh, by the way, I currently spoke to our new little sibling..."

Mephisto tried not to laugh at the awestruck expression Acario had on his face. _So it's true, he really is interested in Rin-chan..._

"Ne, are you interested?"

Acario, probaly noticing his expression, quickly looked as calm as possible. "Not in the least. More siblings are troublesome."

Mephisto watched as Acario began walk away. He wasn't through having his fun yet.

Acario had almost reached the end of the courtyard before he heard an oddly familiar voice call out his name.

"Acario-san..."

Acario turned around and stared in shock at what he saw before him.

"The boy...you're the..."

Acario stared shocked at the spitting image of his object of affection. The boy looked the same as he did the picture, minus the katana. He still had the same clothes, the same disheveled hair, the same deep, alluring blue eyes.

Acario's body reacted immediately; flashes of his fantasies ran through his mind, his body trembled with arousal at the sight of him. His trousers were becoming unbelievably tight and uncomfortable. He almost melted on the spot as he saw the boy slowly walk toward him.

"Oi, what are you..."Acario felt his voice tremble. The boy was very close to him now, standing right in front of him, looking up at him with those damn eyes.

The boy kept staring before he started to slowly lean toward Acario, their faces becoming closer to each other by the second.

"Wait…why..."Acario's voice was a low whisper now. Their lips were coming closer to each other. Acario felt his body heat up a thousand times hotter than any hellfire. They were just a single millimeter away. Acario's eyes began to drift shut. This must be a dream, it couldn't have been anything but such...but who knew dreams were so mesmerizing.

_I love you..._

"I. Knew. It." Mephisto's voice came out from the boy's mouth. Acario's eyes widened before they narrowed into a dangerous red. His katana came flying into his hand its blade pulsing just as angrily as its wielder. Acario quickly slashed down at the illusion in front of him.

The boy dodged by flipping and then swiftly transformed back into Mephisto.

"Jeez, Acario, I was just playing."

"Fuck you!"Acario screamed at him.

Mephisto waved a finger at him. "Bad, bad language. But honestly, Acario, do you really have feelings for this boy?"

Acario looked away.

Mephisto sighed. "I was afraid of that." Mephisto came closer. "You know when I spoke with him the other day. He told me the funniest thing."

Acario looked Mephisto in the eye.

Mephisto smiled. "He told me he wanted to become an Exorcist, just like his father."

Acario stared confused. "Father? I..."

"Oh, his foster I meant. Shiro Fujimoto, you know of him?"

Acario nodded. "The Paladin."

"Yes, well if you haven't heard dearest father murdered him that night, a month ago. If you didn't know this already, I'm the headmaster of True Cross Academy which also serves as a facility to house Esquires. Our young brother has agreed to attend due to the circumstances. But the Exorcists are wary of him, even more wary of him than they are of me. If any information about his relation to Satan were to get out, they would execute him on the spot."

Acario flinched, he could almost see the boy dead, his blood pooling around him, those stunning blue eyes faded and dull. Acario burst into red flames.

"If anyone puts a hand on him, I'll burn them alive and damn their souls to Oblivion!"

"Tell me, Acario. Do you think of him often? How bad do you want him?"Mephisto asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"Acario growled, still burning.

"I have a proposal for you, one that will benefit you as well as me." said Mephisto.

"What?"Acario asked suspiciously.

"I'll send you to the human world to become acquainted with the boy."Mephisto said. "But in return, you must protect him from the Exorcists, we can't have him dying before he reaches his true potential. You'll work undercover as an Esquire, and attend all of his classes. You must not reveal your true identity...until the time is right. I'll handle all the formalities."

"What makes you think I'll work as **your** spy?"Acario sneered.

"Did you not hear me? You will become acquainted with the boy. You do want to know him on a personal level, don't you? Or are you fine with your fantasies."

"Shut up."

Mephisto walked past Acario."If you don't want the job, I'll just get someone else to..."

"I'll do it."

"Excellent! Meet with me here tomorrow. I must be off; I have business to attend to." Mephisto continued to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing." Mephisto paused." His name is Rin. Rin Okumura." With that, Mephisto disappeared.

Acario walked over to a wall and slid down to the floor. He looked up toward the disturbing, conflicted red sky.

"Rin..."


	3. Chapter 3: Appearances

**Hey guys, thanks for reading Burning Red. Blue Exorcist is an amazing anime, I really love it. Especially Rin! He's so adorable! I started writing this fic because none of the other yaoi pairings appealed to me so I thought 'why not make up your own pairing?' and that's what I did. Thanks for liking Acario, he needs some serious love y'know after being alone for most of his life. I'm sure you guys have been wondering where I got the name Acario from. Well, first of all, Acario is a latin name (latin is the shit) and it means 'ungrateful', funny right, I'm probably gonna put something about why he was named that so yeah. Enough blabbering enjoy chapter 3!**

Acario waited patiently in the courtyard, his katana slung across his back.

"Where the hell is Mephisto? He should have been here an' hour ago?"

Well, maybe not so patiently. Acario had been overly excited for the past 8 hours, just thinking of going to the Assiah and seeing Rin had him riled up...and slightly aroused. But not that he'd let Mephisto know that.

"Excited, Acario-chan?"

Acario nearly jumped out of his skin. He swirled around angrily to see Mephisto innocently twirling his umbrella.

"Don't do that, you stupid fag!" said Acario.

"I would expect you to be more nice to me. After all, I am making all your dreams come true,er, I mean, perverse fantasies come true..."replied Mephisto.

"Shut up, are we going now?" Acario asked.

"Patience, Acario, Patience. We can't just rush up to the human world, we have to take care of a few things. Like your appearance for example."

Acario looked himself over. "What about my look."

Mephisto sighed. "Have you forgotten that most humans don't know about us? And here you are, ready to waltz up there with long ears, a tail, and your clothes! You look like some samurai!"

"Eh?"

"What I mean, Acario, is that you are impersonating a adolescent human, a teenager, you must dress like one in order for you to look more realistic."

Acario stared at him blankly. "So...I have to change my look?"

"Yes, Acario! What do you think I have been talking to you about for the past two minutes?" Mephisto said exasperated.

"Something about humans, adoles-whatever, and samurais."

Mephisto sighed. _Action now, explain later._

Mephisto clapped his hand and three identical maids appeared. Acario stared at them warily.

"Go on ,my sweets. I want to see him transformed by the time I return." said Mephisto.

"Yes, master." The maids bowed low before making their way towards Acario.

"Oi! What are you-"Acario was drowned in a flurry of skirts.

Mephisto walked away whistling as he went. He felt a slight disturbance before he looked over to see Amaimon walking next to him.

"Ne, Mephisto-nii, how come Acario-nii gets to go up there?" Amaimon pointed up.

"He's going on an important mission." Mephisto replied.

"When I can I go up there?" Amaimon asked.

"Soon, little brother. But we have things to take care of first..."

"Oh?"

"I intend to take full advantage of Acario's little crush. If this goes the way I plan then we will have Rin by the end of this little game."

Amaimon stared distractedly at a red butterfly that fluttered around the HellFlowers, Satan's favorite. "What about those troublesome Exorcists? They hardly trust you, they'll expect your up to something."

"They'll expect nothing if they have too much on their hands." A blue butterfly flew over to the red one, they fluttered around each other before landing on the petals of the HellFlower. Their antennae's touched briefly, and their wings flapped slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Amaimon.

"You'll see."

The butterflies all of sudden erupted into flames, blue flames, before blackening into ashes.

"Master, we are finished."

Mephisto turned to see Acario, his red, wild hair was shorter and somewhat tamed, he wore his academy's uniform and his katana was bound across his back. He looked quite good in human clothes.

"Not bad, Acario-chan, the human girls will be all over you." Mephisto looked around, Amaimon had disappeared.

"Not interested. Not after what I went through with those three." Acario pointed at the three maids.

"Or maybe it's because you've already had your heart stolen by-"

"Say another word and I'll cut out your goddamn tongue."

Mephisto held his hands up. "Now, now save your bloodlust for those who would dare threaten Rin-chan. I believe we are ready to go."

Mephisto walked over to a random door.

"Hey, that's the arsenal. Why do need to go in there?" asked Acario.

"I don't need what's behind this door, I just need the door." Mephisto said before he slipped a golden key into the lock. Mephisto turned the key, the sound of a lock being undone came from the handle.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy."

Mephisto opened the door to reveal a bridge that led to a tower. Acario stepped through, he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight as he walked slowly across the bridge. He stopped and stared amazed at the sight before him.

A sprawling lay beneath him, bustling with life as he saw the small figures of humans move to and fro. In the distance were tall mountains blended into the sky, their white peaks touching the clouds. In the other direction, Acario almost swore he saw the faint blue horizon of the ocean. The scene was breathtaking.

"Yes, the human world is quite beautiful and their culture simply magnificent." Mephsito said standing next to Acario.

"How come the academy's so high?" asked Acario.

"Well, it's mostly because of where it was constructed but this is just the towers, the academy is much lower towards the ground."

Acario continued to stare out into the distant, the blue sky seemed to take up most of everything. Blue...

_I finally can see you...Rin..._


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing You

Acario leaned against Mephisto's desk, his arms crossed, on his face a scowl, and he was sourly impatient. After his agonizingly short sight-seeing of this new world, Mephisto had taken him to his office, The Headmaster's Office.

Acario was more than irritated, he had been standing for who knows how long, and the longer he stayed the more impatient he got. But Acario had admitted to himself a sort of reluctance to seeing Rin in person. He was nervous and he couldn't help the negative questions that had begun to fill his head.

_What would he think of me? Will he notice me? Will he figure out who I am? Will he reject me?...Will he hate me?_

"Acario."

Acario turned around to see Mephisto watching him. "What?"

"I can hardly imagine how excited you are, but can you, for the umpteenth time, refrain from letting your tail swing out like that. And, I can't stress this enough, but humans don't take too kindly to strange red-headed boys with tails."

Acario grumbled before stuffing his twitching tail back inside his pants once again. The thing had a damn mind of its own.

"We've been here forever, Mephisto. When I can I leave here? I'm swear I'm gonna break something." said Acario.

"Patience, Acario, patience. I'll be done soon. I haven't finished all your enrollment papers, yet." replied Mephisto.

"Well, hurry the hell up."

"In due time, In due time."

**Three hours later…**

Acario's body was completely rigid and he looked as if he was straining to keep himself from moving an inch.

_I swear to god, if he doesn't finish in one second, I'm gonna explode!_

"Finished!" said Mephisto.

"Finally!...eh?"

Acario watched as Mephisto happily peeled off the top to a steaming cup of instant noodles.

"THAT. IS. IT!" Acario exploded. He slammed his fist in the middle of Mephisto's desk successfully splitting it in two.

"NOO! My classic Cherrywood Grangier Desk imported from England!" said Mephisto.

Mephisto stared at the desk feigning sobs over it. Acario rolled his eyes.

"I told you to stop messin' around with me, idiot! I don't care if you're not finished with the damn enroll-whatever, I'm leaving, and you're not stopping me!" said Acario before he left the room slamming the door behind himself extra hard.

Mephisto looked at the door where Acario had disappeared. "Acario, you are too funny…"

DHSGHDS

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Acario paced the hallways of the academy fuming. He was sure he had passed that one window, and that one painting, but wasn't it on the other wall?

"HOW IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS, CAN YOU NAVIGATE THROUGH THIS MAZE?" Acario continued to scream all the swears he could think of.

Acario sighed, he was getting nowhere with the screaming, literally. He almost gave up hope when he heard a familiar noise coming from down the hallway. The noise of a crowd…

Acario started to run in the direction of the noise, left, right, and right again till he made it to a double exit.

"Finally!" Acario said as he opened one of the doors. Acario lifted his hand to shield the sunlight streaming into his eyes. He gasped in amazement when he saw humans, a lot of them, littered across a gigantic courtyard. Teenagers, was what Mephisto called humans like this. Adults yet not adults. He watched as a couple of students holding a rubber snake whipped it around toward a group of girls who scurried away squealing.

Acario could only watch in amazement at the scene he didn't even notice that a person was coming up from behind him.

Acario felt an elbow press into his back as he was shoved out of the way.

"Oi, don't block the walkway, idiot."

Acario turned annoyed to two girls, one glaring at him and the other looking away shyly.

"What was that?" replied Acario to the girl with the funny eyebrows and purple twin-tailed hair.

"I said move out of the walkway. Are you deaf?"

The shy girl with the short brown hair protested. "I-it's okay, Izumo-chan. He didn't see us…"

Acario continued to stare at the girls…the one with the twin tails was…odd somehow.

"You two are...students?" Acario asked.

"Y-yes."

"Eh? You really are stupid. Obviously, we're students by our uniform." Eyebrows said. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around. No one can miss that tacky red hair of yours."

"T-tacky? Why you..."Acario growled.

The girl quickly stepped past him. "I'll give you some advice since your new. Get out of my way or else." She left without another word.

The shy girl quickly bowed in apology to Acario before hurrying off after her friend.

As soon as she reached her Acario's super sensitive ears picked up something she said.

"Ne, Izumo-chan, he was sorta cute wasn't he?"

"O-of course not..." he heard eyebrows mutter back.

Acario of course had no interest in women but it did heighten his male ego just a little.

Acario quickly turned back to the students littering around. He started to walk around observing the humans in their daily lives. It was much different than Gehenna where everything was about fighting and dominance whereas this was exciting, but peaceful. Acario was getting fonder of Assiah by the minute.

Soon Acario found himself in the less populated areas of the school without noticing it. Actually there was hardly a student in sight. Acario had found a small area, a little notch between the buildings, a tall tree with large drooping branches sat in the middle. Acario came closer looking up through the leaves seeing the yellow sunlight stream through. A light, cool breeze went through his hair and his clothes and made the branches make a sort of _swishing _sound.

_So...peaceful..._

"O-oh!"

Acario turned to startled gasp behind him. He saw a girl, a blonde with bright green eyes wearing a pink kimono embroidered with colorful flowers. She seemed almost startled by him but she suddenly changed her expression to something akin to determination.

She stiffly marched up to him until they were an arm's distance away. Acario looked down at her; she was shorter than he thought...

She awkwardly bowed. "N-nice to meet you! M-my name's Moriyama Shiemi! Let's be friends!"

"Eh?" Acario blinked.

The girl noticing his confused face began to fuss. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Was I too direct? Did I seem too desperate? But I have to have confidence! Oh no, I ruined everything!"

"Oi, calm down, your name's Moriyama-san, right?"

Moriyama calmed down instantly, she smiled. "Yes, that's my name. What's yours, onii-san?"

Acario blushed in embarrassment."Er, I'm Acario. Nice to meet ya."

Moriyama giggled. "That's a nice name Acario-san. Eh, are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious? "Acario asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen you before but I don't actually attend the school, well, I do but I don't attend this part, but it's sort of a secret but...AH! I'm revealing everything!"

Acario patted her on the head awkwardly. "Um, calm down you did nothing wrong...but um, speaking of parts of the school, would you happen to know where the uh, Exorcist part is? I'm a transferring there."

"Eh! So wait you're training to be an Exorcist, too? What a coincidence! So am I!"

"Really, you? An Exorcist?" Acario asked.

"Yeah, I don't look like the type, huh? But I wanna get stronger so I can protect those closest to me. I don't want to be a burden. I wanna protect him someday too..." Moriyama trailed off.

"Who?"

"Ah, no one, no one. Hey, would you like me to show you where are classes are?" Moriyama asked.

"Sure! Thanks, Moriyama-san."Acario said,

"You can call me Shiemi. Friends call each other by their first names, right? I mean that is if we can be friends."

Acario pondered what she had said for a moment. No one had ever asked him to be friends before.

"Ah, sure, let's be friends, Moriy-I mean, Shiemi."

"Yes! Friends!"Shiemi nodded.

Acario couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

HUUHJK

Shiemi had led Acario to a door not too far from the small area where they had met. She withdrew a small key from her kimono's sleeve before slipping it into the lock.

Acario stared at the key, recognizing it._ It looks like the key Mephisto had..._

Shiemi unlocked the door before he pushed it open revealing a large hallway. The entire decor was different than the other areas in the academy. The windows all were made of colorful glass making the sunlight an assortments of greens and reds.

"Well, um this is basically the hallway with all our classes for Exorcist training."Shiemi said.

"Oh, cool." Acario said looking around curiously.

"Um, our first class is over there." she said pointing to the first door on their left.

They both walked over to the door just as they heard a crash inside the room.

"What was that?" Acario said bewildered as he reached to open the door.

"Oi, Oi, Don't get smart with me!"

Acario froze. _That voice..._

"Whatever! I'm outta here!" Acario saw the door yank open in front of him.

He gasped as he looked down into two endless pools of blue.

A sweet smell filled Acario's nose making his throat tighten. He felt the familiar feeling of his paints tightening. The shivers of pleasure run down his spine. This couldn't have been a dream. It was real. It was happening. And he had no idea what to say.

"Rin..."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Chapter Literally

**Hey guys! Lobo here! I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update for a long time. The end of the semester came around like a fuckin' whirlwind and I got caught up with finals (which I passed all of them except my geometry one. Don't tell my mom!) and then I had to turn in late work cuz my mom was going asian on me about this C- I had in physics and it was just one big mess. Things got out of order and I kept pushing back working on the story on my priority list. So anyway please enjoy this next chapter. Oh and read the end note!**

Ever had that feeling deep down when your gut starts to tremble? Like that feeling you have when you're about to drop down a 100 FEET DROP roller coaster? Sure it's exciting but that initial rush of fear, of realization that you're basically free falling? Well, that's exactly how Acario felt right at this moment.

He stood in that doorway, dumb-founded and mute, as he stared down at the boy of his dreams, his half-brother, his blue-eyed tempter, Rin Okumura.

Acario wasn't sure how he felt at that moment. He just felt...nothing but shock.

He heard Shiemi's shy voice swarming in the background."Acario-san? Acario-san? Are you all right?"

Acario didn't hear it. Or maybe he did but he pushed it out of his attention. All he was focused on right now was Rin. Beautiful Rin. It was a lot better to see him in person; to know that'd Rin would see him, to hear his voice, and to be able to smell this mouth-watering scent that came with the entire package. Acario was so hard, he was dizzy with arousal.

"Oi. What are you looking at?"

Acario was instantly snapped out of his trance, though the arousal was still there. Rin stared at him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Acario.

"Uhm, nothing." Acario answered. Oh he was looking at a whole lot.

Rin cocked his head in confusion at him."You..."

"Yes?" Acario asked a little too excitedly.

"You..."

Yes!

"You..."

YES!

"You're weird."Rin said.

Acario collapsed.

"Acario-san!" Shiemi shrieked.

Acario laid on the floor his mind spiraling into a dismal abyss. The first impression his lover-to-be was that he was weird. Could things get possibly worse?

"Hellooo, my cute little students!" Mephisto strolled into the classroom.

Why the universe? Why?

Mephisto walked right on top of Acario his heels digging painfully into his spine.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

Mephisto looked down at Acario as if just noticing he was standing on top of a body.

"Acario, I don't think the floor is an appropriate place to sleep. Someone could walk right on you."

"You!"Acario shot up just as Mephisto hopped off his back.

"I'm going to kill you."Acario gripped the hilt of his katana.

"No, no! Acario-san, you shouldn't!" Shiemi gripped his jacket.

Rin also glared at Acario."What do you want, you clown!"

Mephisto sighed."I have two exasperating teenagers that are after my neck...ah life is so simply bland."

"That doesn't even make sense, you freak!" Acario and Rin shouted simultaneously.

"Oi, Mr. Headmaster, you can't just come barging in my class ,you know."The flame headed teacher said.

"Oh, don't worry Shura-sensei. I'm just here to check on how Acario's doing? Has he made any friends? He's shy. In other words, he's a social misfit."

"Don't say crap about me that isn't true, Mephisto!"Acario yelled.

"Oh, see, he's so embarrassed that he's lost his sense of mannerism."Mephisto chuckled.

"Say one more thing. One more thing."Acario threatened.

Shura looked over to Acario, her face unreadable."Well, just don't stand there. Introduce yourself so we can get a move on.

XXXXXXX

Acario stood in front of the chalkboard that his name was scrawled on. There were only a few students in the classroom surprisingly. Eyebrows and her friend, Shiemi, a strange boy with a puppet, and Rin. Acario could almost feel his face heat up at having those blue eyes staring at him. Acario averted his gaze to the floor.

"My name's Shiratori Acario. Please take care of me."Acario recited the words Mephisto taught him. Shiratori was just a name Mephisto chose for him. Apparently, being in Assiah required two names.

_What a pain._

"Well there you have it." said Shura."Sit anywhere you want, Acario. Now, we were just discussing the different fighting stances of the Shu-Taisho art..."

Acario walked over to the back where Rin and Shiemi sat side by side. Acario wanted to sit next to Rin but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. He couldn't even look the boy in the eyes without...

"Acario-san sit here."Shiemi patted the seat next to her. Acario sat down next to her and sighed as she gave him a beaming smile. He could use her as a block between him and Rin, for now at least.

"So, you and Shiemi know each other."Rin asked out of the blue.

It took Acario a few seconds to register Rin was talking to him.

"Uh not really we just met. She, uh, helped me get here. So...yeah."Acario said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, cool. Well, it seems like you know that stupid clown too."Rin said grimacing.

"Yeah, we've known each other for...awhile."Acario growled.

"Really now?"

"I hate him."

Rin suddenly laughed."I can agree with you on that one!" Rin smile was wide and happy and his cute little canines made him ultra-adorable. Acario felt that thought shoot through his groin.

"Where'd Mephisto-sensei go, anyway?"Shiemi asked looking around the room for the man.

"Off. Somewhere. Making babies cry."Rin replied still grinning.

"Yeah, or harassing innocent minds of children."Acario laughed.

All three of them had a big laugh.

"Oi! Just cause there's a new student doesn't mean can slack off!"Shura called from the front.

"Sorry, sensei."Shiemi murmured.

Acario looked over at Rin who stared back at him. Laughter was shining in his eyes making them a light, airy blue. A happy blue.

Acario smiled. So this is what it's like to be completely in love. It's...nice.

It was the beginning of a new chapter for Acario but with good things come the worst of storms...

**OOOOOOO! Ominous foreshadowing! So yeah, Acario finally meets Rin and it seems they're kicking it off pretty good. But what will happen when Rin discovers Acario's incestuous feelings about him. Some smexing is coming up soon so stay tuned! **

**Questions Hmm Questions!**

**Hey just wanna have like a question of the day thingy or something! It sounds like fun!**

**Q: What are YOUR opinions on Acario?**

**Plz answer in the reviews and I still will love to have critcism!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Claws Of Death

Acario's stomach grumbled loudly. He sat in the back of the classroom, one of his regular classes, staring sullenly out the window. He wasn't used to the schedule the academy set for him. Before this he'd eat what he wanted, whenever he wanted without someone having to reprimand him. He couldn't even use the bathroom when he wanted to, for Satan's sake!

His knee started to bounce up and down on the ball of his foot as he waited for the class to end. He was getting to be more and more impatient these days. He wasn't sure if it was because of the rigorous schedule or Rin. It had been a two weeks since he first met Rin and he was happy at the fact that Rin was very open and friendly towards him. Acario had no hesitations about being the same. They became sort of inseparable or so it seemed. They ate lunch together, they walked to classes together, and sometimes they would just laze around and talk about little nothings here and there.

Overall, life had been quite peaceful for Acario. But there were two or three things that bothered him. One was that he had to room with Mephisto which was mission impossible; and two, whenever Rin and he were having a conversation there was always a mention of a younger twin brother. This confused Acario, since Satan had failed to mention the existence of a twin.

But the way Rin spoke of him, made him a little envious of this other brother. He wished someday Rin would speak of him fondly like that too. Only, Rin wasn't supposed to find out the true relations between Acario and himself. Mephisto had made that perfectly clear.

Briiiiiiiinnnnng

The bell had rung and the students began to pack their things and file out of the classroom. The dreary silence had been replaced by the loud chattering of teenagers. Acario stood up as well grabbing his bag; he hadn't bothered taking anything out of it. He didn't find any classes interesting besides P.E. and History. Human wars were amusing to Acario.

It was 'lunch time' or so his schedule put it.

Perfect. I'm starving. Acario mused.

"Acario-san!"

Acario turned to see Rin running up to him with a big grin on his face. In both hands he held two boxes. One wrapped in light baby blue handkerchief and the other in red plaid.

"Hey, Rin." Acario said when Rin reached him. "Whatcha' got there?"

"Bento lunches!" Rin replied. "This one's for you." Rin handed him the red one.

"Uh, did Shiemi make this?" Acario asked curiously. Shiemi seemed to be the homely kind of person. She was similar to those girls in the 'mangas' which Mephisto had introduced him to. The kind that goes out of their way to please the main character.

"Well, um, actually, I made it." Rin replied.

Acario blinked at Rin. "You…can cook?"

"Yeah, it's like my hobby." Rin grinned. "Usually I'd make it for my brother, Yuki, but he's off on some mission…"

There he goes with that 'other' brother again. Acario growled in his mind. Time to change the subject.

"Wow, Rin. I'd have to say I'm surprised. You don't look the cooking type." Acario laughed as Rin pouted out his comment.

Acario ruffled Rin's hair playfully. Rin gave another one of his toothy grins. It was just another daily routine of theirs that had started when Acario first came here. They acted like the best of friends most times.

"So, where do ya' wanna eat today?" Rin asked. Acario had insisted they eat in different areas for lunch each day. So far his favorite spots were the sports field and the roof.

"Let's go the field. "Acario replied.

Rin looked as if he just remembered something. "I heard they're having a soccer game at the field! Well more like a scrimmage but soccer tryouts are coming soon. Everyone's practicing for the season."

"Huh? Soccer?" Acario asked confused by the term.

"Yeah, soccer. Ever play it before? "Rin asked oblivious to Acario's predicament.

"Um, Rin...what's soccer?"

Rin stared at Acario wide-eyed at first before he burst into laughter.

"D-don't laugh! I seriously don't know what this 'soccer' is!" Acario's cheeks flushed to pink.

Rin slowly calmed down but laughter still shook him through him silently until he saw Acario's confused and embarrassed face.

"You seriously don't know? Were you sheltered growing up or something?"

Flashes of Acario's childhood memories passed through his mind. Being dragged down a hallway...down to a door...a door to a dark room...he was in that room...the door closed slowly...the line of light trailed down his grief stricken face...and Mephisto's smile as he shut the door leaving him in the darkness.

Acario.

Acario.

"Acario!"

"Huh?" Acario came back to reality.

"I said,' Do you want me to tell you what it is? "Rin repeated.

"Tell me what what is?" He replied.

"Soccer! Do you want to know what soccer is?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Acario said.

"Well then, let's go!" Rin grasped Acario's hand and dragged him toward the field.

Acario stared at the hand that grasped his. It was warm.

When they reached the field, they saw that the game had already started. Acario stared in fascination as the players kicked around the black and white ball between themselves. Always reaching for the net goals on both sides of the field only to be thwarted by their opponents. Acario also noticed something peculiar about the way they passed the ball.

"They...aren't using their hands. "Acario said.

"Well, that's sort of the point. It's against the rules to use your hands. "Rin replied.

"Oh..."Acario watched eagerly as the players continued their game. Acario's eyes followed the ball back and forth between the mass of legs. One player, a brown headed, plain looking guy, kicked the ball out of bounds toward where Acario and Rin stood.

Acario looked at the ball that now sat in front of him. He saw the players shouting at him to kick the ball back over. Acario pulled back his leg and swung it forward. The tip of his foot connected with the ball and sent it sailing back over.

"Nice kick!" Rin said.

"Uh, thanks." Acario replied.

"C'mon, you wanna' eat right. "Rin reminded him as they walked over to the bleachers.

Acario watched the game all during lunch, learning new things like rules and formations with a little help from Rin. Acario was overall fascinated by the sport which didn't go unnoticed by Rin.

"Hey, you thinking about trying out for the team?" Rin asked.

"Uhm, well, I'm not sure...I kind of still don't know how to play."

Rin laughed. "Don't worry about that! You can only learn by doing! I'll practice with you."

"Really?" Acario asked surprised.

"Sure! I'm no expert on soccer or anything but I'll try to be useful!" Rin said.

"Uh...thanks, Rin. For you know, everything." Acario tried to hide the oncoming blush.

"Nah. No need to thank me. You're a really cool dude. "Rin replied

"Oh...um thanks. "Acario said whose face must have been red as his hair by now.

After a few awkward moments, Rin suddenly shot up from the bleacher.

"W-what's wrong?" Acario asked.

"I totally forgot my science homework! We gotta' go to my dorm to pick it up." Rin said.

"Uhm, but lunch ends in a-"Acario was suddenly yanked from the bleachers as Rin once again grabbed his arm.

I'm gonna be dragged everywhere by this guy! Acario sighed in his mind.

He took one last look at the soccer game before he turned away.

XXXACARIOXRINXXX

"This is your dorm?" Acario asked a little horrified. The place looked completely abandoned and run down.

"This place is a dump. "Acario turned to Rin.

"It's not that bad!" Rin retorted. "Better than staying with Mephisto for sure."

Definitely better than staying with Mephisto.

"How come you got put here and not in a nicer dorm?" Acario asked curious.

Rin's eyes darted to the ground quickly. "Oh, no room." He replied a little too quickly.

Acario grimaced knowing the reason. He was almost angered at the thought Rin was placed separate from everyone just because he was different.

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"

Acario froze. No. Way.

"Kuro!"Rin shouted happily a lithe black cat slinked toward them and rubbed itself against Rin's leg.

Acario stared at the cat is entire exterior shaking.

He saw Rin bend down and pick, PICK, it up.

"Acario, this is Kuro my cat." Rin held the cat up to Acario's face. The cat stared at him for a moment before it licked his nose.

"GAH!" Acario flew away from Rin. Far away.

"What's wrong?" Rin yelled over to Acario who peeked out at them from behind the tree.

"The cat..."Acario said shakily.

"Kuro?" Rin asked confused at first before a sly grin crossed his face.

"You're afraid of cats, aren't you?" Rin teased but when Acario only nervously looked away, he gave in to his laughter.

"You're serious! You're afraid of cats? Oh god, this is rich~"

"Shut up! Who wouldn't be afraid of those shifty eyed monsters with claws and teeth that hide under your bed and watch you sleep!" Acario shouted back.

"Uh, isn't that the boogeyman?" Rin sweat dropped.

"Just keep it away from me! Quarantine it or something!"

"Quarantine it? I can't believe you have cat phobia, Acario. Just wait until I tell Shiemi!" Rin said.

Acario started to run back with murder on the mind. "Don't you dare tell her!"

Rin smirked before he once again held Kuro in front of him who meowed helplessly.

"Super Kuro Death Attack: Green Eyed Devil!"

"Ugh..."Acario returned to his spot behind the tree.

Rin turned Kuro around to face him. Who could be afraid of a little, harmless, kitty.

"Oh well, he'll get used to you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Brothers and Such

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in like a month! Sorry about that. But I had all these crazy high school stuff going on and I just had to catch up with all of that before I could even think about updating. So this chapter is twice as long as I normally write stuff which is pretty awesome and a treat for you guys. So enjoy this next chapter!**

Burning. Everything was burning.

Acario watched as the academy around him collapsed in flames. Red flames. His flames. Acario stared at his hands that were clawed and alight with fire and blood. Blood?

Acario could see figures lying on the scorching ground. He peered closer only to make himself sick. He could see Shiemi, her soft skin burnt to a blackened crisp. Shura-sensei was impaled on a sharp spear, her gore spilled beneath her. Everyone he had come to know they were all in similar ways. All dead.

Where was Rin?

Acario looked around trying to ignore the gruesome corpses looking for the familiar blue tint in the crimson bloodbath. Then he saw it. The slight hint of blue embers among red. A trail leading into the inner church of the school. Acario followed it scared at what he would find but he needed to see Rin.

He walked to the already broken down, heavy church doors and slipped inside stepping over the many piles of dead bodies. Wait. Why were there so many Exorcists here?

He walked down the trail dividing the pews toward the altar. He stood at the wide table that was engulfed in fresh blue flames. But where was Rin?

Plip.

Acario was startled by the small drop of blood that landed on his cheek. Plip.

He slowly lifted his head his eyes widened in shock. He found Rin.

Rin was crucified to a golden cross high above the ground. A sword engulfed in blue flames was pressed deep into his stomach. His chest had been ripped open. And his heart was missing.

Rin's blood ran down the gold cross and onto the floor. Those blue eyes were dull and small sad smile was on his lips.

Acario couldn't help the scream that escaped him. He clutched his hair gripping tight and fell to his knees still screaming. He began to sob but his tears sizzled away in the heat.

"Rin...who...did this to you?"

**You did.**

"What?"

**You killed him.**

"LIAR!"

**Look you're holding it.**

Acario saw in his hand a bloody heart that still beat feebly.

**You wanted his heart didn't you? Now you have it.**

"No."

_He was holding Rin's dead body. His hand plunged into his chest and ripping out the heart._

_He heard himself whisper, "Rin won't abandon me now...he'll be with me forever..."_

"No! That's not me!"

_He cradled the fleshy organ to his chest as if it were fragile. He looked down upon it with possessiveness. _

_"Rin..."_

"No! NO! NOOO!"

* * *

><p>Acario's eyes flew open. He was lying in his bed facing the up towards the ceiling. His blanket had been thrown off of his sweating body. He was breathing rapidly. He could hear the morning birds chirp in the distance and felt the fresh rays of sunlight come through the windows. Nothing was on fire. Nothing.<p>

_Just a dream. _Acario thought relieved. _A really messed up one at that._

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Damn alarm clock._

Acario turned on his side to reach over to his clock and froze.

" ~Good Morning, Acario-chan~ "

"!"

* * *

><p>Mephisto sniffed sadly as he held his throbbing face. "Ne, ne, Acario-chan. You're so aggressive."<p>

"Shut up!" Acario snapped back as he fixed his uniform." You're the one at fault here! Sneaking into people's bed- I swear do that again and I'll send to screaming to the deepest darkest pit I can find."

Mephisto pouted. "I bet you wouldn't have minded if it was Rin-chan..."

Acario glared. "You're testing dangerous waters, my friend."

"Oh, by the way." Mephisto started." How has your progress with Rin been going?"

"Great, I guess. We're good friends and all." Acario smiled at the thought.

"Wonderful!" Mephisto sauntered toward the door. "Stop by my office after Rin introduces you."

"Introduces who?" But Mephisto was gone.

"Morning, Acario-san!" Shiemi called out to Acario as he walked in to the first Exorcist class of the day.

Rin sat next to her. Acario lifted an eyebrow. Rin's bangs had been pulled back by a little silver clip. It was cute, he supposed but Rin did sort of look geeky.

"Uh, what's with the clip, man?" Acario laughed as he tugged a piece of Rin's hair.

"Huh?" Rin looked up. His eyes were still the same blue. Acario thought of his nightmare. Silently wondering how different Rin's eyes looked when they were dull and dead and how they looked now.

_...in his hand a bloody heart that still beat feebly…_

Acario pushed the thought back as Rin replied, "It's to help me study. Ya' know to keep my bangs out of my eyes."

"Okay, then." Acario said. "Who gave it to you?"

"...uh…Bon." Rin replied a little awkwardly.

"Who?"

Before Rin could answer the door slid open and Acario hopped over the desk and into the seat next to Rin. Acario stared at the person who walked in. It was no doubt the teacher since he was wearing the jet black trench coat of the official Exorcists but he was young.

He had a serious air about him and he clasped the briefcase in his hand calmly when he strolled in. The glare of sunlight reflected off his glasses.

"Good morning." He started. "I've been away for a while on duty as you know. For the past few weeks Shura-san was kind enough to sub for my class. I'm sure she covered all the topics I left for you all."

He raised his head slightly and the glare disappeared. Acario's eyes widened as he saw a familiar blue haze in his eyes.

"YuuuuuuKKKKIIIIIIOOOO!" Rin had suddenly clasped the teacher in a tight side hug and grinned happily.

Acario watched them struggle around for a moment before the teacher pushed him away, glasses askew.

"N-nii-san!" He cried embarrassed.

Wait. Did he mean nii-san as in 'older' brother?

"What?" Acario stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "He's Yukio! Your younger brother!"

"Yup."

"Don't 'yup' me! How the hell is your younger brother your teacher?"

"Yukio knew about the Exorcists way before I did!" Rin replied. "And he's smart too, I guess."

"You guess?" Yukio asked.

Acario sat down quite shocked as he pondered the thought of Yukio, Rin's younger brother, being his teacher.

"Wait…isn't this mixed up?" Acario laughed. "If you're the older brother, how come you're the student? Aren't you supposed to be the role model or something?"

"Shut up!" Rin said suddenly flustered. "It doesn't matter."

"It kind of does."

"Shut up!" Rin said again as he pounced on Acario. Acario laughed as he was mercilessly attacked by the raging little devil.

* * *

><p>Acario sat in Mephisto's office looking thoroughly disheveled. Mephisto sat across from him looking at Acario oddly.<p>

"You look as if you've been ravaged." Mephisto said.

"You could say that." Acario grinned mysteriously.

"Already hit homerun with Rin, eh?"

"What!" Acario flustered. "N-no!"

"Oh, well then, I called you in here to discuss your progress." Mephisto said before he waved his hand and two cups of tea appeared in front of them. "You and Rin already appear to be good friends. That's good."

"Yeah, I've been enjoying myself." Acario murmured as he stared into the brown contents of the cup.

"Yes, and you met Yukio-san, correct?"

"Yeah." Acario replied. "Is he…well you know…is he a-"

"A half-devil like Rin?" Mephisto inquired. "Unfortunately, no. Rin was the only one who was capable of receiving our father's genes."

"I see." Acario said. "Is that why Satan didn't mention him?"

Mephisto sipped his tea carefully. "Otou-san has no use for mortals."

Acario sat there silently. Even if Yukio wasn't a devil, he was still Rin's brother, his brother. And also Satan's son, but Acario knew better than anyone Satan was not the fatherly type.

"By the way," Mephisto said. "Keep a close eye on Rin as of now. Use both your eyes in fact."

"Why? Are devils crossing over from Gehenna more, lately?"

"No, it's not the devils I'm worried about." Mephisto's eyes went downcast. "It's the Exorcists."

Mephisto stood up from his chair and strolled over to the window looking out to the rest of the academy.

"You see, Acario. Secrets are meant to be eventually known. Just as rumors spread like wildfires...They know of Rin and his true origins."

Acario's fist clenched. "Wonder how that got out."

"I suspect it was a lower class demon flaunting out information it wasn't supposed to be leaking. But anyway many of the veterans are returning from missions and most of them have had their own **experiences **with Satan."

"The Blue Night."

"Yes." Mephisto smiled." They hold grudges. And if they can't get to Satan…"

Mephisto walked over to Acario and placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"...they'll go to the next best thing." Mephisto whispered.

_...he was holding Rin's dead body. His hand plunged into his chest and ripping out the heart…_

"I told you." Acario said. "If anyone touches him I'll-"

"Damn their souls to Oblivion, I remember." Mephisto replied. The school bell rang off in the distance.

"Better hurry to class." Mephisto said." And finish your tea."

Acario gulped down the last of his drink before he darted out of the office.

Mephisto walked back to his desk (a new one [chapter 3]) and sat down. After a few moments he called out," You can come out, now."

From the shadows of the room, Amaimon stepped out looking as melancholy as ever.

"Ne, Mephsito-nii? Do you think Acario can stand up to the Exorcists?"

"If there's anything he can do right it's being brutal." Mephsito replied. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

"What did you put in his drink?" Amaimon asked.

Mephisto laughed. "Nothing ever passes you does it?"

When Amaimon didn't answer Mephisto sighed. "I put succubus blood in it. It's rather tasteless next to strong-brewed tea."

"Why'd you do it? Are you trying to poison him?" Amaimon asked.

Mephisto laughed again. "Poison him? What good will he be then? No, succubus blood does something else. Something more interesting."

"What does it do, then?"

"I've been feeling that Acario and Rin need to speed things up a bit." Mephisto said. "The succubus blood only affects you when you dream and it shows you what you desire or who in this case, most. In a very intimate way."

"Couldn't he just have wet dreams by himself?" Amaimon replied bluntly.

"Well, yes. But with the addition of the blood it becomes much more potent. More vivid." Mephisto smiled darkly. "And the more time you take to achieve your desire, the more obsessed you'll become with it."

"Aren't you helping him?"

"Actually, no..."Mephisto replied. "My intentions are that he ends up rejected."

"Why?"

"Because I want him completely broken."

* * *

><p>Acario sneezed as he waited outside Rin's dorm. They had planned to practice soccer that evening. Ever since he had spoken to Mephisto, he had been practically glued to Rin scouting out anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. That, and Acario was worried. Especially after the dream he had. But oddly enough, Acario was worried that he would be the one hurting Rin more than anything else.<p>

He'd never let that happen. Ever.

_...he heard himself whisper, "Rin won't abandon me now...he'll be with me forever..."_

No.

_...he cradled the fleshy organ to his chest as if it were fragile. He looked down upon it with possessiveness..._

_..."Rin..."_

He could never be driven to the brink of obsession...right?

Acario came back to reality when he heard footsteps toward him.

"Rin-...oh...sorry, Yukio-san." Acario said a little awkwardly. He still wasn't used to having him around yet. He was supposed to be Rin's twin but whereas Rin was happy and friendly, he was cold and calculating.

"Shiratori-kun, the new student." Yukio said. "You're a friend of nii-san, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm waiting for him so we can go play soccer."

"I know. He'll be right down." Yukio said quickly as if he were trying to get to something more important.

Acario stared at Yukio for a few moments. _Might as well be nice to him. He is my brother after all..._

"It's kind of crazy that you're a teacher, y'know with you bein' around me and Rin's age and all-"

Suddenly Yukio was in front of him the cold metal of the barrel of a gun pressed under his chin.

"What are you-"

"I know what you are." Yukio said coldly. "I don't know why you're here or who sent you but if you lay a single finger on Rin-"

Yukio leaned real close to Acario glaring. "I'll kill you."

And with that he was gone. By the time Rin came hopping down the steps, Yukio had disappeared altogether.

"Acario, what's wrong?" Rin asked worried.

"Oh, nothing just thinking." Acario smiled wryly.

"Oh well anyway, we could probably use the field-"Rin chattered away happily seeming satisfied by his answer but Acario's mind was elsewhere. He remembered the way Yukio looked at him, cold and unforgiving.

Acario walked on shocked with realization. Yukio knew his secret. And it was only a matter of time before Rin knew too.

**Ah, darn it's the end so soon! But I'll try to update faster next time. **

**Q: Do you think Rin will reject Acario or not?**

**Please put your answers in by reviewing! and don't forget to criticize and stuff! **


End file.
